Half-Blood Konoha Girl
by Fiction Generation
Summary: Apakah mencari Mom akan lebih sulit daripada melewati hari-hari tanpa Mom? Apakah kehadiran Mom akan dengan mudah ia dapatkan? Betapa kagetnya ia saat informasi siapa ibunya merujuk pada seorang pemimpin Konoha. Chapters are available up to the sixth chapter!leave a review please:-)
1. Chapter 1

**Perlu kalian ketahui, aku tidak terlalu tahu soal Naruto. Tapi karena kulihat banyak yang menyukai Naruto, aku putuskan membuat ini. Mohon maaf jika ini tidak berkenan untuk para fans Naruto. Hope you enjoy this! Minta reviewnya yaa! Thankyou:-)**

Namaku Clarice. Aku seorang warga negara Amerika. Kulitku putih bersih. Putih Amerika, namun tidak berpigmen sama sekali. Rambutku hitam pekat, entah kenapa. Jelas-jelas ayahku dan keluarganya berambut blonde asli. Aku sempat berfikir aku adalah anak pungut seorang pengusaha elektronik terkaya ketiga di Amerika itu, ya daddy-ku maksudku. Namun raut wajah ku tak bisa membohongi. Aku memang anaknya. Aku mirip sekali dengannya.

Aku terlahir sangat beruntung. "sempurna" itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan nenekku ketika aku lahir. Aku mempunyai banyak teman, banyak mainan, pakaian bagus, gadget canggih, kasih saying daddy, nenek, kakek, auntie, uncle, semuanya aku miliki. Hanya satu yang tak aku miliki. Seorang Ibu. Tidak, aku tidak benar-benar tak memilikinya, aku memiliki seorang Ibu, yang kelak akan kupanggil Mommy. Kenapa? Kenapa kelak? Karena hingga sekarang aku belum pernah bertemu Ibuku.

Memang tragis. Memang menyedihkan. Tidak! Kalian jangan berfikir daddyku dan mommyku itu bercerai, atau daddyku membenci ibuku hingga mengusirnya, atau apapun. Daddyku sangat mencintai Mom, bahkan Daddyku masih terus mencarinya. Dengan cara apapun.

Kau tahu kenyataan yang lebih pahit? Mommyku tidak melarikan diri. Ia diculik sesaat setelah melahirkan aku. Diculik siapa? Jangan bertanya padaku, aku tak tahu.

Kemarin, Daddy memberiku harapan. Ia mengizinkanku mencari Mom seorang diri. Daddy bilang, ibuku diduga tinggal di Jepang, disebuah desa. Daddy bilang, carilah seorang wanita cantik, yang mempunyai senyum setulus cahaya bulan, dan tatapan setajam elang. Namanya Rebecca. Rebecca hanyalah nama panggilan dari Daddy untuknya, nama jepangnya adalah Tsunade.

Satu jam lagi aku akan mendarat di Tokyo. Kalian tahu? Aku sangat bersemangat. Belum tahu kan merindukan sosok ibu selama 16 tahun lamanya? Aku yakin kalian tidak tahu. Oh iya, asal kalian tahu, aku tidak pernah kesepian tinggal di Amerika walau tanpa Mommy, aku mendapatkan limpahan kasih saying yang luar biasa disana. Nenek, Kakek, Auntie Kennedy, dan Uncle Harris adalah yang terbaik!

Yup! Aku sudah sampai! Tokyo sangat keren! Aku yang menggunakan setelan baju musim dingin pun tak merasa kedinginan sama sekali. Orang-orang disekelilingku terlihat hangat, dan sangat gesit. Contohnya? Di airport ini saja sudah ada 5 orang yang tersenyum kepadaku. Pelayang tempatku mampir makan sashimi tadi sangat cepat menyelesaikan pesananku.

Tadinya daddy ingin ia yang menjemput Mom, sedari dulu ia menginginkannya. Namun, dengan aku yang menjemput Mom, mungkin ini akan lebih mudah. Konoha, here I come.

''hei, bisa minta reservasi untuk satu minggu?" ucapku dengan bahasa Jepang. Aku mempelajari bahasa ini sejak aku berumur 5 tahun. Entah kenapa kata Daddy itu penting.

"tentu saja nona, disebelah sana kamar anda" kata seorang ibu tua yang menjaga penginapan ini.

"terimakasih ya bu" ujarku sambil tersenyum. Aku sudah tidak sabar menjemput Mommy. Kruk. Eh!perutku bersuara. Apa-apaan ini?! Tidak bisakah author tidak menuliskan suara perutku ke cerita ini?! Ah lupakan saja. Aku lapar. Aku dengar, di Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen adalah restoran Ramen terbaik. Lets go!

"hai paman, bisakah kau membuatkan satu ramen untukku?" pintaku saat sampai di Ichiraku Ramen.

"tentu saja nona, eish! Nona ini berasal dari mana? Nona mau masuk ke perguruan ninja?" Tanya Paman itu.

"Ah tidak-tidak, aku tidak berniat masuk kesitu. Aku hanya ingin menjemput ibuku disini. Aku dari Amerika paman" ujarku.

"oohh.. Amerika ya. Katakanlah siapa nama ibumu, aku kenal semua orang di Konoha"

"ah, tidak usah Paman. Sebenarnya.. aku mencarinya" jawabku pelan.

"MENCARINYA? Memangnya ibumu kemana?" tiba-tiba anak laki-laki disebelahku ini ikut-ikutan pembicaraanku. Dia memuncratkan setetes kuah ramen ke mukaku.

"Heh!kalo bucara itu yang sopan!mengerti tidak?!" kataku.

"heh! Aku kan tidak sengaja! Kenapa kau langsung marah-marah?!" kata anak laki-laki itu tidak kalah nyolot. Memangnya dia pikir siapa dia?huh.

"heh naruto, kau ini! Sudah jelas salah malah tetap marah! Hei nona, dia ini naruto, kelakuannya memang rada tidak sopan. Maafkan ya! Ini ramennya, saya mau kebelakang duluya" kata Paman penjual ramen sambil menyerahkan ramennya padaku. Kemudaian ia berlalu.

"terserah kau lah Naruto" ujarku sambil melahap suapanku yang pertama.

"wah, rupanya kau sudah lancer mengucapkan namaku ya?" katanya mengejekku.

"lezat.." kataku yang tak memedulikannya. Aku hanya melahap ramenku dengan bahagia.

"heh? Apanya yang lezat?!dasar kau ini!" ujar Naruto.

"heh! Dasar kau Naruto sok tahu! Aku mengatakan lezat untuk ramen ini. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ramen seumur hidupku" jawabku.

"aish!" teriak Naruto sampai terjatuh dari kursinya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengannya.

Naruto bangkit. "orang Jepang macam apa kau takpernah mencoba ramen?! Aku syok sekali!" katanya.

"heh kau! Sudah kubilang aku ini orang Amerika! Aku yakin kau tak pernah mencicipi Burger isi fillet ayam tuna dan daging bbq special buatan nenekku kan?!" kataku. Naruto? Pendapatku tentangnya? Dia gila.

"wah! Kedengarannya enak. Bagaimana kalau kau membuatkannya untukku?" katanya.

"enak sa-" baru saja aku mengucapkannya, lalu aku berfikir. Kenapa aku tidak berteman saja dengannya? Aku ingin mempunyai teman yang banyak di Jepang.

"heh Naruto, kenapa kita tidak damai saja? Aku akan buatkan mu burger special, dank au menjadi temanku di Konoha ini. Dan bantu aku cari ibuku ya!" ujarku.

"haisshh!boleh sekali! Eh ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Clarice" jawabku tersenyum.

"heh Naruto! Sedang apa kau disi- eish! Siapa dia? Hai! Siapa namamu?" Tanya seorang pria beralis tebal.

"dia Clarice, teman baruku. Dari Amerika" ajwab Naruto masih dengan mulut penuh.

"wah, cantik sekali! Clarice! Aku Rock Lee! Kau cantik sekali" kata seseorang yang ternyata bernama Rock Lee itu.

"Ah ya, hai Rock Lee! Senang berkenalan denganmu" jawabku tersenyum.

"Clarice, kau sangat cocok menjadi pasanganku.." kata Rock Lee. Ah! Anak ini sama ngawurnya seperti Naruto-_-

"hey Rock Lee, aku tidak suka orang yang ngawur. Kau memang cute, tapi kau cocoknya dengan seorang wanita girly! Bahkan wanita itu sudah pasti berambut merah muda! Dan satu hal, your style is out of fashion!" kataku.

"Naruto, besok jam 9 di Ichiraku Ramen ya" kataku kepada Naruto. Akupun berlalu. Naruto masih terpingkal-pingkal dengan omonganku terhadap Lee. Lee masih…bengong sambil senyum-senyum.

Naruto POV's

Clarice berlalu pergi dari sini. Clarice sangat lucu! Dia seperti Sakura! Berbicara sesuai perasaan hati! Hahaha! Lee aneh. Dia masih terus bengong sambil senyum-senyum.

"Heh Rock Lee! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" kataku sambil mengetok kepalanya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan senyuman Clarice, dan.. memikirkan perempuan yang tepat untukku menurut Clarice" jawab Rock Lee.

"hah? Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"perempuan girly berambut merah muda. Maksud dia Sakura kan?" kata Rock Lee kegirangan.

"Heh! Yang benar saja! Clarice tidak benar-benar tau siapa perempuan girly yang berambut pink" kataku bête.

"sakura..dia cocok untukku Naruto.." kata Rock Lee masih dalam lamunannya.

"ROCK LEEE! SAKURA MILIKKU TAHU!" teriakanku membuat Rock Lee kabur.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to Clarice's POV

Jam 9 di Ichiraku Ramen. Yap. Aku bersemangat sekali. Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi Daddy.

"hello daddy" sapaku ditelefon.

"hey princess! Gimana di Jepang? kenapa baru mengabari? Daddy, nenek, kakek, dan lain-lain sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"maafkan aku Daddy. Tapi jangan coba-coba mengkhawatirkanku ya! Aku baik-baik saja! Ohiya Dad, besok aku akan menemui teman baruku jam 9 pagi, maaf ya tidak bisa berbicara lamalama. Bye Daddy! Salam buat nenek kakek auntie dan uncle!" kataku.

"oke, bye Clarice!" jawab Daddy diujung telefon.

Hefftt.. Mom, aku tidak sabar menantikan hari dimana aku bertemu denganmu.

Skip.

Pagi ini cukup cerah. Oh iya, Jepang tidak sedang winter kok. Kemarin aku hanya memakai pakaian dingin saja, karna perjalanannya kan cukup jauh. Setelah menyapa Ibu yang menjaga penginapan dan kemudia berpamitan dengannya, aku mulai berjalan menuju Ichiraku Ramen. Makan Ramen lagi tidak ya hari ini?

"Clarice!" terdengar teriakan seseorang. Pasti Naruto. Dan yap, saat aku membalikkan badanku, sudah terlihatlah anak laki-laki berambut kuning terang dibelakangku.

"Hey Naruto!" sapaku berhenti berjalan.

"ikut denganku!" Naruto menarik tanganku, menuju sebuah taman. Disana sudah ada seorang anak lagi-laki dengan gayanya sok cool, dan seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda. WAIT! Merah muda?! Ada juga ya ternyata jodoh untuk si Lee.

"Hai. Selamat pagi semua" kataku sambil menundukkan badanku.

"Sasuke,Sakura, ini teman baruku yang ku ceritakan pada kalian. Clarice, ini dua sahabatku" kata Naruto.

"oh..hai" sapaku.

"Hai.." sapa Sakura. Dia terlihat ramah.

"eh Sasuke! Apa-apaan kau ini! Mengapa kau tak jawab sapaan nya?!" kata Naruto nyolot. Emangsih, si Sasuke ini minta di nyolotin.

"baiklah. Hai" jawab Sasuke singkat. Apa-apaan ini?! Tidak bisakah dia menghormatiku sedikit saja hah? Sok cool sekali dia! Tidak tahukah dia mirip sekali dengan landakku yang sudah mati?!

"tidak apa-apa Naruto, aku bisa mengerti" jawabku sambil mengepalkan tanganku.

"tidak usah sok mengepalkan tanganmu orang asing. Berani kau denganku?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"hei ya Sasuke! Apa salahku padamu hah?!" kataku geram.

"sudah-sudah! Sasuke, bertindaklah baik sedikit! Kita harus menolongnya" ujar Sakura. Bagus Sakura! Nasehatilah dia!

"sudahlah. Urus saja semampu kalian. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi.

"I DON'T CARE! I KNOW YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY LANGUANGE. ABSELUTELY NOBODY LIKES YOU!" kataku berteriak. Naruto dan Sakura memahaminya. Mereka angat memahami ya.

"THAT GIRL BEHIND YOU GAVE ME FLOWER YESTERDAY" ucap Sasuke berteriak. Aku membalikkan pandanganku kebelakang. What? Sakura? Sakura suka Sasuke dong? AND WHAT?! Sasuke bisa bahasa Inggris selancar itu?!

"Clarice, sebenarnya apa yang kau dan Sasuke teriakkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"aku mengerti sedikit," jawab Sakura. "tidak usah memikirkan Sasuke ya? Dia emang begitu. Jadi apa rencana kita?" lanjutnya.

"iya Sakura, hem ada ide?" kataku.

"menulis kertas bertuliskan nama ibumu dan menempel fotonya?" usul Sakura.

"sepertinya tidak Sakura, aku bahkan tidak mempunyai fotonya. Ayahku punya fotonya, aku pernah melihatnya sekali saat umurku 5tahun. Namun foto itu sudah terbuang tidak sengaja" jelasku.

"hem begitu ya.. bagaimana kalau meminta bantuan guru Kakashi? dia guruku, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Dia sangat pintar. Tapi bagaimana caranya ya?" kata Sakura.

"sebenarnya aku tidak mau melibatkan banyak pihak. Tapi sepertinya guru Kakashi itu bisa membantu" jawabku.

"KAU HARUS MASUK PERGURUAN NINJA!" kata Naruto seketika.

"what? Yang benar saja. Apa gunanya?" kataku.

"kalau kau masuk perguruan ninja tempat kami, ah sebut saja itu sekolah agar lebih kau pahami. Kamu nanti bisa belajar, banyak teman, dan lebih mudah kau mencari ibumu" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah!" ujarku menyetujui. Sakura pun setuju.

Skip.

Ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Setiap hari keluargaku di Amrik selalu menelefoniku. Ah, aku merindukan mereka. Ah sudahlah, aku bersemangat sekali! Oh iya, aku sudah daftar kemarin, dan aku masuk kelas unggulan. Uyee.

Skip.

Kelas ini keren. Tata dekorasinya badai. Wiiih.. eits! Siapa dia?! AKU SEKELAS DENGAN DIA?! NOWAYY!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!aku kembali menulis. Maaf membuat menunggu terlalu lama,enjoyyyy!:-)

Hari ini sasuke kesal bukan kepalang. Bagaimana tidak? Abangnya yang dibangga banggakan orangtuanya itu mengganggu tidurnya tadi malam, yang membuat sasuke tidak cukup tidur tadi malam. Jadi,pagi ini sasuke ngantuk sekali. Setelah mandi dan memaki kakaknya sejenak, sasuke berangkat ke Ninja Academy. Ya,sekolahnya. Sasuke berniat tidur dikelas. Who cares?

Sasuke POV's

Aku memasuki kelasku. Hoaaam. Lihat saja kau Itachi,akan ku beri kau pelajaran saat aku pulang sekolah nanti. Dia pikir aku ini siapa? Dia pikir aku membuka praktek curhat soal percintaan? Kau tahu? Dia semalaman berjingkrak-jingkrak karena dia melihat perempuan cantik di dekat ichiraku ramen. Dan dia terus-terusan menggangguku dengan kegembiraannya dan curhatannya yang bodoh itu.

Aku yang ngantuk ini menengok ke sekeliling. Wait. Siapa itu? Siapa dia? Siapa? Heh!dengar aku tidak?siapa dia?! SIAPA. Calm down sasuke-_- apakah kau sudah gila. Siapa perempuan itu? Astaga..rambutnya indah sekali. Matanya. Matanya lebih indah dari mata ibuku. Raut wajahnya... "UCHIHA SASUKE!" Guru aneh itu membentakku keras.

'Yes sir?' Jawab ku yang sama sekali tidak panik. Em,sebenarnya aku sedikit kaget.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Aku sudah disini selama 2menit dan kau bahkan tidak ikut memberi salam padaku!' Kata guru berambut putih panjang itu. "Mikirin yang aneh aneh ya?" Kata guru itu dengan nada aneh.

"No, I'm not. Freaks teacher" jawabku yang moodnya sudah rusak ini. "Frik ticer?" Tanyanya. Ya. Bagus. Dia tidak mungkin mengerti apa yg kuucapkan. Satu kelas inipun pasti tidak ada yang mengerti. "WAHAHAHA" tiba-tiba kudengar suara perempuan tertawa. Suara perempuan anggun yang sedang terbahak. Wait...diakan.. Cli..Cla..Clarie..Cla...CLARICE! Dan..dia kan yang membuatku ditegur jiraiya!ASTAGA.

Skip.

Tidak. Sasuke,tidak. Tidak mungkin kau jatuh cinta dengan anak menyusahkan itu. Kenapa harus jatuh cinta padanya? Sebentar. Memuja wanita bukan gayamu sama sekali! Sasuke bodoh.

"Hai sas!" Sapa seseorang dibelakangku. Aku berjalan tak menghiraukan.

"Sas!" Dia memanggilku lebih keras.

"Heh! Shut up your mouth idiot" kataku sambil membalikkan badanku. Ah!dia..

"Kau pikir bisa menggertakku dengan yang standar itu?keep dreamin" kata dia..siapa?rahasia. Siapa? Sudah kubilang rahasia. Oke!OKE! Dia Clarice.

"Tidak usah sok kenal denganku American" kataku.

"Aku memang cukup mengenalmu. Kurasa"

"Bahkan bahasa Jepangmu tidak sempurna" kataku.

"Setidaknya tidak berantakan" katanya. Aku suka gayanya.

"Apa maumu?" Kataku sambil menghentikan langkah.

"Kudengar kau sangat pandai. Bisakah kau mengubah pikiranmu dan ikut membantuku mencari ibuku disini? Please" katanya memohon. Tidak ada yang lebih cute dari wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku malas berdebat. Kau sebutkan saja siapa nama ibumu itu" kataku takmau mempersulitnya.

"Yeaaay! Tsunade" katanya dengan wajah cerah.

"Oke" kataku cepat.

"See you Sasuke!thanks a lot" katanya sambil berlalu.

Takada yg kupikirkan. Hanya matanya yg terngiang di pikiranku. Hem... Bahkan aku hampir tidak peduli aku akan mencurahkan keringatku untuk mencari orang yang entah dimana keberadaannya itu. Namanya saja aku sudah lupa. Eh,aku ingat kok. Tsu..TSUNADE?!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is done! Maaf buat chapter 3 yang amat sangat dikit:-D enjoy chap.4 by the way!:-)

Clarice's POV

Finally sasuke mau membantuku mencari ibu. What a great day. Bagaimana kalau merayakan hal ini dengan mentraktir Sakura dan Naruto ke Ichiraku Ramen Shop? Brilliant! Ah!itu mereka!

"Narutooo!Sakuraaa!" Panggilku.

"Haiii Clarice" jawab Sakura.

"Hai" jawab Naruto malas-malasan.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Naruto seperti itu Sakura?" Tanyaku sambil memegang kening Naruto.

"Dia tidak apa apa, hanya kelaparan. Bagaimana kalau kita jitak saja keningnya yang lebar itu?" Kata Sakura.

"Kau tak punya kaca ya Sakura?" kata Naruto sambil dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Ah..tidak usah lah Sakura. Kasihan dia. Lagipula,kebetulan sekali! Aku ingin mengajak kalian makan ramen. Bagaimana?" Kataku.

"UWOOO. Thanks Clarice!kau yang terbaik!" kata Naruto sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak.

Sakura's POV

Naruto...segitu mudahkah kau memuji seorang perempuan?heft..tidak tahukah dia aku cemburu?HAISSSHHHH.

Naruto's POV

Clarice sangat keren!aaaa!keren sekali!tapi tentu saja tidak sekeren my Sakura :$

Back to Clarice's POV

"Ayo!" Ajakku sambil menggandeng 2 temanku itu.

Skip!

Yeah!sampailah kita di Ichiraku Ramen Shop! Ramen disini adalah yg terbaik!

"Teuchi-san! Pesan ramen 3 ya!" Kataku bersemangat.

"Akan siap dengan sekejapp!" Kata Teuchi-san.

Dan..sudah siap ramennya! Naruto memesan 3 mangkuk sekaligus. Sakura memesan 1 dan memakannya dengan lahap. Dan mangkuk-ku yg kedua sedang disiapkan oleh Paman Teuchi. Sembari menunggu, kuputuskan untuk menelefon Dad.

"Hello Dad!" Sapaku di telefon.

"Hello honey,I'm a little bit busy now,ill call you later!bye!" Tuuut. Dad mematikan panggilan. Apa-apaansih Dad?! "ARGGGG BUSY DADDY" geramku. Tibatiba.. "Hey" kata seseorang disebelahku. "Oh. Hey" jawabku padanya. "kau kesal dengan daddy-mu ya?" Tanyanya. "Ya" Jawabku. "Lalu kau bersikap ketus padaku?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku yang baru menyuap suapan besar ramen ke mulutku pun kaget. Kenapa juga aku jadi bersikap seperti itu padanya? "Oh,maafkan aku! Sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Aku sedang kesal dengan ayahku yang super sibuk. Ya,eheheh,ya begitulah. Hehehehehe" kataku nyengir.

"Takapa,aku mengerti" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku balas tersenyum. Entah kenapa ekspresinya tibatiba aneh. Beku. Datar. Tidak jelas. Lalu dia mulai membuka mulutnya. "Kau tinggal disini?" Tanyanya. "Ya,untuk sementara waktu" jawabku. Sakura dan Naruto duduk jauh dariku. Sedangkan dia,disebelahku. "Begitu ya..masuk Ninja Academy?" "Yup" jawabku cepat. "Kalau begitu,perkenalkan,aku seniormu" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Seriously?hahaha kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Salam kenal" kataku.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanyanya. "Namaku-" "heyyy! Kesini kau!" Panggil Sakura yang sudah menjauh dari Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Ya,bersama Naruto. Aku yang kagetpun langsung buru-buru menyambar tas pundakku dan berlari kearah mereka.

Skip!

Kami sekarang sedang berada di taman. Taman di konoha entah kenapa sangat unik,berbeda. Ah entahlah. Lalu kami bertiga duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Clarice,kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sakura mendesak. "Siapa?" Tanyaku bingung. "Dia! Orang yang mengobrol denganmu tadi disana" kata Sakura. "Aku?eh dia?ah tidak. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya. Memangnya dia siapa?" Tanyaku lagi. "Ah baguslah. Lebih bagus jika kau tak tahu namanya" kata Sakura lega. "Dia adalah mantan pacar Sakura" kata Naruto. "W-WHAT?" Kataku syok. "Jaga ucapanmu rambut kuning!" Kata Sakura. Matanya berapi(?).

"Memang benar," jawab Naruto santai. "Tapi Clar," sambung Naruto. "Memang benar kata Sakura,lebih baik kau tak usah mengenalnya. Dia adalah playboy kelas kakap. Penjahat jenius kelas ikan asin" kata Naruto. "M-m-maksudmu?" Jawabku. "Ya,dia playboy. Dia pernah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura hanya demi Shizune" kata Naruto memperjelas. "Wow.." Kataku kaget. "Jangan mau didekati dia" tambah Sakura. "Kau cemburu?" Tanyaku menggoda. "Tidak!tidak akan!" Jawab Sakura. "Alright..aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan mau dekat dengannya" kataku cepat sambil merangkul 2 manusia berwarna rambut tak biasa itu.

Someone's POV.

"Dasar Naruto dan Sakura! Tidak bisakah menunggu sebentar untuk membiarkan aku mengetahui namanya?!"

"Heyy!" Jiraiya yang tidak mengerti perasaan hatiku itu mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"HEISH!guru!apa apaan kau ini?!" Kataku kesal.

"Hehehe. Jangan pemarah seperti itu. Kulihat kau melamun,dan sesekali menggertak sepanjang jalan. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya. Harus ku akui, dia adalah guru gaul. Aku selalu bercerita padanya. "Hm,seorang wanita. Membuatku kacau" kataku.

"Ah..apakah dia sangat indah hingga kau menghayalkannya terus?" Katanya menggoda.

"Apa?tidak!sungguh tidak!berani membayangkannya saja sungguh aku takmau! Dia perempuan terhormat Jiraiya! Entah kenapa kurasa dia berbeda!" Kataku emosi. Aku tak mau Clarice disama-samakan dengan tokoh-tokoh perempuan di novel Jiraiya.

"Hey!tenang! Ah..ini situasi yang hebat untuk orang sepertimu. Pasti dia adalah perempuan super" kata Jiraiya yang masih kaget+bingung+entah.

Sasuke's POV

Claske..Sasrice..Clarsuke..Saslarice.. Ah,bahkan namaku jika digabung dengan namanya bagus semua. AAAA! Aku mengacak rambutku dengan kuat. SADARKAN AKU! Rasanya aku baru pertamakali merasakan ini. Jangan katakan padaku kalau ini namanya jatuh cinta. Kenapa? Karna aku sudah jelas tahu! Tapi mengapa pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku langsung merasa dia merepotkan,manja,bodoh,aneh, dan sama sekali tidak berarti? Dia membuatku kacau!

Tinunit.

Handphoneku berbunyi. Akupun membuka pesan teks dari.. Ino?

'Hey sasuke!^^ siang ini ada pameran kerajinan bunga di Lapangan monumen pahlawan. Maukah kau ikut denganku?xoxo' hissshh. Gadis centil. Buruburu aku membalasnya.

'Aku sibuk. Tentu saja tidak.' Send.

Tinunit. Ino membalas.

'ah:'( kau yakin? Aku dengar ada anak baru di Ninja Academy. Kata hinata, anak baru itu akan datang juga di pameran itu. Nahh aku mendengar dia memiliki rambut hitam yg indah, aku ingin mengajak dia menjadi model untuk album gaya rambut yang akan ku cetak. Lalu..sekarang aku bingung kenapa aku memberitahumu semua itu'

Apa? Rambut hitam indah? Anak baru? Clarice! Bagaimana kalau aku ikuti saja ajakan Ino? Kuambil ponselku dan segera kuralat penolakanku tadi.

'Baiklah. Kujemput kau di depan rumahmu tepat jam 4 sore nanti. Jangan terlambat.' Send.

Tinunit.

'AAAA!kau mau?!wahhh oke sasuke. Aku mengerti. sampai ketemu nanti tampan xoxo' heft. Dasar Ino.

Skip!

Dari jarak 100meter dari rumah Ino aku sudah mencium aroma parfum yang khas. Aroma yang..memuakkan? Aku tidak suka aroma parfum ini. Siapa pemakainya? Kuharap bukan Ino. Dan..tak kusangka Ino sudah berada didepan rumahnya dengan pakaian santai namun girly. Semakin ku mendekat, aroma memuakkan itu semakin jelas. Sial!ini parfum Ino. Parfum berbau gula-gula kapas. Ya,kurasa.

"Hey!Ino! Parfum macam apa ini?" Kataku padanya.

"Parfum baruku. Wangi lollipop madu. Kau suka?" Katanya sambil menggerlingkan matanya.

"Yang benar saja. Aku membencinya" kataku ketus.

"Perlukah aku mengganti bajuku dulu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak,tidak usah" kataku yang sudah tidak sabar menemui putri hokage itu.

"Baiklah.." Katanya kemudian meraih lenganku.

"Yamanaka Ino! Jangan coba-coba!" Kataku.

"Oke sasuke.." Kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil. Kamipun berjalan santai menuju pameran bunga itu.

Clarice's POV

"Ada yang mau bertemu denganku?" Tanyaku pada seorang gadis lugu berkulit putih itu.

"Iya, namanya Yamanaka Ino, nah!itu dia!" Kata temanku ini, namanya Hyuga Hinata.

"Oh hai Hinata!" Sapa seorang gadis berambut kuning muda itu. Dia bersama..sasuke?

"Dan kau pasti.. Clarice. Benar kan?" Kata gadis itu, ya maksudku Ino dengan ramah.

"Tepat" kataku sambil membalas senyumannya.

"Hai Sasuke!" Sapaku.

"Eh. Hai" jawab Sasuke dingin. Tidak. Aku tidak kaget. Dia memang begitu.

"Kau mengenalnya Clarice? Dia tampan kan? Hahaha" kata Ino tertawa.

"Hm..mungkin. Tapi bukan tipeku" jawabku asal.

"Hahaha. Baiklah Clarice, tertarik untuk menjadi model untuk album gaya rambut kreasiku?" Kata Ino.

"Tentu" jawabku mantap.

Aku dan Ino pun bergegas ke sebuah ruang terbuka yang didalamnya terdapat kaca,dan alat-alat rias. Sebenarnya kami didalam tenda.

"Wah..rambutmu bagus sekali Clarice" puji Ino.

"Terimakasih Ino, kau juga" jawabku.

"Hem baiklah..mulai darimana ya? Ah! Aku lupa mengambil tas peralatanku! Sebentar ya! Sepertinya tertinggal disana, tadi aku mampir ke dekat tenda sebelah. Baiklah, aku mengambilnya dulu ya Clar" kata Ino.

"Iya, silahkan Ino" jawabku.

Ino's POV

Wah! Clarice sangat cocok menjadi model album gaya rambut kreasiku yeyeyey! Nahh!itu dia tas peralatanku!

"Tidak,tidak akan Shikamaru"

"Kau bergurau" suara apa itu? Aku pun mengintip tenda yang bersebelahan dengan tenda tempatku dan Clarice tadi. Ah itu Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Aku serius" kata Sasuke tetap dengan gayanya itu.

"Mengakulah" kata Shikamaru menggoda.

"Dengar ya, Ino sama sekali bukan tipeku. Bahkan parfum yang ia pakai sekarang membuatku muak. Sejak kapan parfum bunga sakuranya ia ganti dengan parfum berbau memuakkan seperti itu? Dan, aku tidak suka gayanya. Tingkahnya yang centil itu,membuatku muak. Dan dia belum sepintar perempuan yang aku impikan. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya" JDAR. Hatiku baru saja..jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh. Tertusuk hingga ke permukaan terdasar, mencekat oksigen yang ingin memasuki tenggorokanku ini. Sakit. Sakit. Nyaris tersayat. Bahkan, sudah tersayat. Tercincang habis.

Clarice's POV

Kemana Ino? Sudah 15menit tak kunjung datang. Lebih baik aku keluar untuk memeriksa.

"Hinata! Dimana Ino?" Tanyaku sambil mencegat Hinata yg sedang lewat.

"Ino?dia pulang. Dia tidak pamit padamu?" Jawab Hinata.

"Pulang?em, tidak. Mungkin dia lupa" kataku bingung.

"Hem,aneh. Tadi kulihat raut wajahnya murung. Ada apa ya? Kau tahu?" Kata Hinata.

"Tidak,aku tidak tahu" jawabku.

"Clarice!" Panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah Naruto dan Sakura sudah tahu nama ibumu?"

"Belum. Belum sempat kubicarakan lagi. Ada apa?"

"Lebih baik kita cari ibumu itu berdua saja. Jangan libatkan mereka. Jangan beritahu apapun soal ibumu pada mereka" kata Sasuke. Aku heran.

"Mengapa?" Kataku.

"Akan kujelaskan kapan-kapan oke?" Sepertinya Sasuke cukup meyakinkan.

"Oke" jawabku.

"Sasuke, kemana Ino? Kau tadi datang bersamanya kan?" Tanyaku.

"Ino?ya, dia datang bersamaku. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia kemana sekarang" jawabnya.

"Mmm. Okey"

Skip.

Sasuke's POV

Tumben-tumbennya Ino tidak mengirim pesan teks kepadaku. Biasanya pukul 7 malam saja ponselku sudah penuh dengan pesannya. Ah memangnya aku peduli?

Ino's POV

"Dengar ya, Ino sama sekali bukan tipeku. Bahkan parfum yang ia pakai sekarang membuatku muak. Sejak kapan parfum bunga sakuranya ia ganti dengan parfum berbau memuakkan seperti itu? Dan, aku tidak suka gayanya. Tingkahnya yang centil itu,membuatku muak. Dan dia belum sepintar perempuan yang aku impikan. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya" kata-kata itu terngiang terus. Kau jahat Sasuke!sangat! Atau.. Atau semua yang ia katakan memang benar? Parfum memuakkan, bodoh, centil. Seperti itukah dirinya? Aku tahu betul keputusanku memakai parfum lollipop madu itu salah besar. Aku hanya ingin menghormati ayah yang sudah membelikannya dengan memakai parfum lolli itu. Dan parfum itu tidak buruk. Hanya saja parfum itu berbau manis. Sasuke benci bau manis. Aku tidka peduli! Aku akan berubah. Tak ada lagi Ino si penggila Sasuke. Tidak ada. Should be strong!


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi tampak cerah. Cerah sekali. Cuaca hangat, tenang, dan bersahabat. Mentari pagi sudah menampakkan senyumannya. Disebuah kamar di desa Konoha, Ino sedang menyisir rambutnya rapi, lalu ia ikat kuat. Ia memakai setelan kemeja kotak-kotak dan rok selutut berlipat. Dia tampak seperti cowboy cantik. Disisirnya rambut blondenya dengan sisir yang dibelikan ibunya di festival bunga sakura. Sisir yang memiliki 3 hiasan sakura pada pegangannya itu dipegang Ino dengan hati-hati.

Sejauh ini, belum ada seberkas senyuman pun dari bibir Ino. Rambutnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Masih dengan gaya ikat kuda favoritnya. Ia menyusuri jalanan, sendirian. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sendirian. Chouji yang menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama tak dihiraukannya. Chouji terlihat berjalan sambil keheranan dibelakang Ino. Hanya satu pikiran Chouji. Ada apa dengan Ino?

Ditempat lain..

"Auch!" Kata Clarice hampir berteriak. Ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Clarice memang tidak jatuh, namun gerakan itu cukup menyentaknya yang sedang membawa berbagai macam buku.

"Want some help?" Kata seseorang yang tanpa Clarice sadari sudah berada didepannya.

"No,thanks" jawab Clarice terseyum, lalu kembali berkonsenterasi dengan tangannya yang merapikan setumpukan buku. Setelah selesai, Clarice berdiri.

"Kau masih ingat aku?" Tanya remaja itu.

"Ah..tentu. Kau yang kemarin di tempat ramen kan?" Jawab Clarice.

"Ya, itu aku. You haven't tell me your name, tell me now please" kata remaja laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak tahu orang Konoha banyak yang bisa berbahasa Inggris. 2 setidaknya yang kutahu. Hem.. Kau ingin tahu namaku? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui namamu" kata Clarice. Clarice tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ketus. Itu membuat remaja laki-laki itu bingung.

"Kau lucu. Baiklah.. Sepertinya aku juga tidak butuh mengetahui namamu" kata remaja laki-laki itu bergurau.

"Baiklah, aku akan kekelas sekarang. Sampai nanti" kata Clarice sopan.

"Tunggu!" Kata remaja laki-laki itu.

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku mr.x"

"Apa?" Clarice bingung.

"Ya, kau bisa mengenalku dengan nama mr.x. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak penasaran dan mulai bertanya pada orang-orang siapa namaku. Got it?" Katanya lagi.

"Well,oke mr.x. Aku tidak akan repot-repot menanyakan namamu" kata Clarice sambil tersenyum,kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi Clarice berhenti, dan berbalik. "Kau bisa mengenalku dengan nama ms.s"

Someone's POV

Ms. S. Sepertinya S adalah nama belakangnya. Ah..percakapan tadi membuatku semakin kacau. Heft.. Betapa. Lebih baik aku menemui Jiraiya di ruangannya.

"Hai sob" sapa Jiraiya saat aku membuka pintu ruangannya di Ninja Academy ini.

"Hey.." Jawabku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Jadi..tadi aku mengobrol sedikit dengan perempuan itu" ujarku.

"Ohya? Lalu?" Tanya Jiraiya antusias.

"Lalu,dia bilang, dia tidak tertarik mengetahui namaku.. Lalu aku membuat permainan dengan berujar aku juga tidak butuh mengetahui namanya. Bodoh bukan?" Ujarku lagi.

"Smart. Ya,itu kata yang kuingat saat aku memaksa Sasuke untuk mengajarkanku bahasa Inggris" kata Jiraiya.

"Smart?kau bercanda"

"Tapi itu benar-benar pintar! Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya" kata Jiraiya lagi.

"Tolong jelaskan" kataku.

"Kukira kau pintar"

"Aku memang pintar"

"Tidak, kau bahkan tak mengerti"

"Tak mengerti masalah ini bukan pengukur kecerdasan seseorang"

"Tapi ini simpel"

"Simpel untukmu dan rumit untukku"

"Ya,kau hebat Nak"

"Ya, aku tahu"

"Baiklah.. Semenjak kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Sakura, dan memutuskan untuk menyukai Shizune, kau hampir di cap sebagai playboy gila tak punya otak. Kau tahu itu? Ya, itu memang bukan hampir. Kaulah yang memiliki gelar itu sekarang. Sebenarnya jika kau memberitahunya namamu, itu akan menghambatmu. Kenapa? Karena dia bisa saja sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah playboy gila tak punya otak. Setidaknya jika dia tidak tahu namamu, dimatanya kau adalah laki-laki biasa" kata Jiraiya panjang. Mulutnya hampir berbusa(?)

"YOURE BRILLIANT!" Kataku setengah berteriak.

"You now" kata Jiraiya dengan wajah sombong.

"Apa katamu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Aku hanya berusaha mengucapkan 'aku tahu' dalam bahasa Inggris. Kau tidak bisa mengerti bahasa Inggris ya?" Kata Jiraiya masih dengan wajah sombong.

"Ah. Dasar guru aneh" gumamku.

Sementara itu, didepan Academy Ninja.

Sakura yang tengah bersama 3 temannya yaitu Sasuke, Naruto, dan Clarice melihat kedatangan Ino.

"Wah kesempatan" gumam Sakura. Ya, Sakura dan Ino memang mantan sahabat yang sama-sama menyukai Sasuke. Ino dan Sakura selalu berusaha memperlihatkan kedekatan mereka dengan Sasuke. Dan kini giliran Sakura. Sakura ingat betul terakhir kali Ino memainkan permainan ini. Yap, kemarin. Saat Ino dengan sengaja menelefon Sakura untuk segera kerumahnya, agar Ino bisa memperlihatkan bahwa Sasuke datang kerumahnya untuk menjemputnya dan berangkat bersama ke festival karangan bunga. Pintar. Berhasil membuat berat badan Sakura naik 2 kilo karena cemburu berlebihan yang membuat ia makan 5 mangkuk sup gurita. Dan sekarang, "waktunya balas dendam" gumam Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau sengaja kesini untuk mengobrol denganku ya? Wah, aku jadi malu" kata Sakura saat Ino berjalan melewati mereka.

"Apa reaksinya ya? Mengajakku ribut seperti hari-hari sebelumnya? Hahaha sudah kusiapkan jurus terhebat untuk mengalahkannya" ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Dan...

Ino hanya berjalan, lalu mengecek ponselnya, dan terdengar berbicara dengan seseorang diujung telefon.

Sakura's POV

Aku bermimpi? Apa lagi kejutan hari ini? Sudah ada 3 kejutan.

1. Ino datang dengan style yang sangat berbeda.

2. Parfum Ino berbau bunga Lily campur bau lemon yang sangat menyegarkan.

3. Ino sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perkataanku tadi.

Ini tidak mungkin.

"Naruto, tampar aku" ucapku.

"Tidak, tidak akan" jawab Naruto yang sedang mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Lakukan saja!" Kataku menyentak.

PAK.

"Hey!kau gila ya?! Gila ya?!" Kataku sambil memukul-mukul lengan Naruto.

"Kau yang memintanya" jawab Naruto santai.

"Apakah itu sakit?" Tanya Clarice khawatit.

"sangat.." Kataku sambil mengelus pipiku. Jadi..ini bukan mimpi? Ah. Aneh.

Sasuke's POV

Ada apa dengan Ino? Ino, kau bertingkah sangat aneh. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu. Ya, setidaknya penggangguku berkurang satu. Yeah!

"Sepertinya aku harus bicara pada Ino" kata Clarice tiba-tiba. Tidak! Clarice! Jangan! Sungguh! Tidak usah!

"Aku ikut!" Kata Sakura menyusul Clarice yang berlalu.

"Naruto, berikan keripik kentangmu" kataku cepat.

"Hey! Buat apa! Ini buat pertumbuhanku tahu!"

"Dasar otak luar biasa" ujarku.

Sakura's POV

"Ino!" Panggil Clarice.

Ino berbalik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kataku sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya santai. Tapi tetap kulihat raut tegang diwajahnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Ceritalah kepadaku" kataku lagi.

"Tidak perlu" katanya. Kemudia Ino pergi kekelasnya.

"Mungkin Ino butuh waktu" ujar Clarice.

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu. Oh iya, kapan kita mau memulai mencari ibumu?" Kataku mengalihkan diskusi.

"Ibuku? em, soal itu, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu dan Naruto, aku sudah menemukan orang yang bisa membantuku. Kalian tidak usah khawatir" katanya.

"Em begituya. Baiklah. Tapi jika kau butuh bantuan, tolong jangan segan" kataku.

"Akan kuingat" katanya sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih.

Skip.

Clarice's POV

Apa-apaan ini. Guru Jiraiya sangat aneh. Tidak adil. Jelas-jelas orang belakangku yang menyontek padaku. Dia malah menghukum aku dan anak itu bersamaan. Aneh. Tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kau menyontek soal ujian ku?" Kataku datar pada anak perempuan disebelahku. Kami sama-sama dihukum berdiri satu kaki dilapangan.

"Agar aku mendapat nilai jelek di pelajaran sosial ini. Aku tidak mau berfikir. Aku ingin mendapatkan nilai jelek" katanya tak kalah datar.

"What?" Kataku geram.

"Aku yakin kau bodoh dalam tes tadi. Sedangkan aku? Pretty smart" katanya lagi.

"YA!" Entah kenapa bentakkan berlogat Korea keluar dari mulutku. Tidak, aku bukan mengiyakan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu kau setuju" katanya.

"Hey! Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau itu sebuah bentakkan! Bahkan kau tidak cukup pintar untuk sekedar berfikir kau bisa menulis jawaban yang menurutmu salah!" Bentakku. Suhu tubuhku mendidih.

"Wanita banyak omong. Otak dangkal" ucapnya sinis.

"You're so mean" kataku penuh sakit hati. Tidak terasa air mataku mengalir.

"Hey Temari! Apa-apaan kau?! Apa yg kau lakukan padanya?" Ucap seseorang. Mataku taksanggup melihat siapa dia karena dimataku tergenang airmata.

"Tak ada" jawab si Temari itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang itu padaku.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lihat?!" Kataku membentakknya. Kenapa dia masih bertanya?!

"Baiklah baiklah.. Yasudah, ayo kita pergi" katanya menarik tanganku.

"PLAYBOY" teriak Temari.

"Perempuan itu memang aneh"

"Sangat" jawabku.

"Jadi kenapa kau dihukum?" Tanyanya.

"Karena Temari menyontek soal tes ujianku, lalu kami dihukum bersama" jawabku singkat.

"Tak adil"

"Aku tahu" kataku.

"Siapa yang meng-"

"Guru Jiraiya" belum sempat ia menuntaskan pertanyaannya, aku sudah menjawabnya.

"Jiraiya ya.." Katanya. Dia tampak berfikir.

"Mau es krim?" Tanyanya.

"Apa itu?" Aku belum pernah mendengar kata itu.

"Kau tidak tahu?":\ dia kelihatan heran.

"Sepertinya kau belum tahu. Aku dari Amerika, dan ya. Aku mengikuti les bahasa Jepang sejak kecil. Namun, ya aku tidak tahu apa arti kata yg kau ucapkan tadi" jelasku.

"Oh..begitu. Aku mengerti. Es krim adalah Ice Cream" katanya.

"Oohh..aku tidak mengerti kenapa kosa kata seperti itu saja aku tidak tahu"

"Padahal kau sangat lancar berbahasa Jepang"

5 menit kemudian..

Someone's POV

"Bisakah kau belikan aku satu lagi?" Ujarnya dengan mulut belepotan.

"Apakah kau selalu begini?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa.

"Apa? Makan ice cream sebanyak ini? Tentu saja tidak! Ini pertama kalinya" katanya lucu.

"Ahaha oke oke, akan kuberikan kau satu lagi. Aku juga ingin" ujarku. Akupun ke gerobak es krim itu lagi. Clarice membuntutiku.

"Paman, 2 es krim lagi ya" kataku.

"Maaf Nak, tinggal 1" kata paman takeshi sambil menyerahkan 1 es krim kepadaku.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanyaku sambil menengok pada Clarice.

"Buatmu saja, aku sudah kenyang" ujar Clarice tersenyum.

"Kau berbohong" kataku menggoda.

"Sudah, untukmu saja"

"Tidak"

"Untukmu"

"Tidak"

"Aku bilang untukmu. Makanlah"

"Baiklah.." Ujarku sambil kembali ke bangku tempat kami makan 3 es krim tadi.

Clarice mengikutiku dan duduk disebelahku.

Dia memainkan ponselnya. Dia dihukum Jiraiya hingga pelajaran usai. Dan kelas yg diajar Jiraiya tadi adalah kelas terakhir. Kurasa tidak masalah untuk membawanya kesini. Walaupun dia sempat tidak mau. Kuperhatikan es krim ke 4 yang belum kumakan itu, lalu...

BLEP!

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Clarice yang sedetik yang lalu sangat kaget itu.

"Memasukkan es krim ini ke mulutmu?" Kataku tertawa.

"Haish. Tidak sopan" katanya tersenyum. Kemudian menjilat es krim itu.

"Tak apa asal kau senang" kataku sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Bagaimana kelanjutan sikap Ino? Apa perasaan Sasuke terhadap Clarice akan bertahan? Siapakah remaja laki-laki yang menyukai Clarice itu? Nantikann ya! Leave a review please. Thanks:-)


	6. Chapter 6

"Sasuke!" Panggil Itachi kepada adiknya itu.

"Apa?" Jawab Sasuke sambil terus menatap tali sepatunya dan mulai mengikatnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Itachi.

"Pergi. Membantu temanku" jawab Sasuke.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" Pinta Itachi.

"Tentu saja tidak" kata Sasuke tetap dengan nadanya yang super cool lebih cool dari pendingin udara di ruang kepala sekolah manapun(?)

"Jujur saja. Pasti kau ingin nge-date" goda Itachi.

"Diam kau" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Biarkan aku ikut Sasuke.. Aku bisa ikut membantu" bujuk Itachi.

"Tidak" kata Sasuke yang kemudian mengambil ranselnya.

"UCHIHA SASUKEE!" Rengek Itachi yang tiba-tiba sudah meringkuk di kaki Sasuke. Bayangkan saja Itachi yang macho gitu ngerengek di kaki adiknya-..-

"Hey!Itachi!apa-apaan kau!" Sasuke terbelalak. Ada apa dengan kakaknya ini?!

"Ikut.." Kata Itachi sambil melipat dua tangannya memohon. Matanya membulat dan berkaca-kaca.

"Ok" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan kepintu rumah.

"Yeah!" Itachi melompat 5 kali dulu sebelum mengikuti Sasuke jalan kedepan.

Skip.

"Clarice ini Itachi, Itachi, ini Clarice" kata Sasuke.

"Ooh namamu Itachi rupanya" kata Clarice tersenyum.

"Dia kakakku. Meski aku benci mengakuinya" kata Sasuke santai.

"W-what?!" Clarice syok.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Itachi memberi aba-aba untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ti-tidak" kata Clarice sambil menahan kekagetannya.

Skip.

"Here's the plan. Ini sebenarnya mudah. Kita hanya perlu meminta izin Shizune untuk bertemu dengan Tsunade. Dan menceritakan semuanya. Ini akan sangat mudah jika ia mengingatmu" jelas sasuke.

"Mmm. Cukup simpel. Apa hubungan Shizune dan Tsunade?" Tanya Clarice.

"Begini, orang yang kau cari adalah seorang Hokage. Shizune adalah asistennya" tambah Itachi. Itachi sebenarnya belum tahu tujuan Clarice mencari Tsunade.

"APA?!" Clarice yang tahu apa itu 'Hokage' terbelalak.

"Apa?" Kata Itachi si polos itu.

"Hokage? Kau pasti bercanda" kata Clarice masih dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Iya. Ibumu adalah Hokage" ujar Sasuke memperjelas.

"IBU?!" Sekarang gantian si polos itu yang kaget.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" Teriak Itachi.

Ino yang sudah berdandan rapi itupun berjalan pelan. Ia habis membersihkan diri dirumahnya setelah memendekkan rambutnya 3cm, lalu mewarnai rambutnya menjadi cokelat keemasan, dan kemudian menjadikan rambutnya bergelombang permanen. Ino berjalan bak penghuni baru di desa konoha. Aroma parfum segarnya menyerebak. Style-nya berubah menjadi dewasa nan anggun. Mau pergi kemana dia?

Ternyata, Ino hendak pergi ke kediaman Tsunade. Ia hendak belajar tentang attitude pada Hokage yang cantik itu. Tsunade telah mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi dengan Ino.

Shizune yang entah kenapa sedari dulu selalu berlaku layaknya receptionist rumah Tsunade itupun saat ini sedang duduk didepan sebuah meja penerima tamu. Matanya menatap Ino dari atas hingga bawah. Kemudian mulut Shizune terbuka lebar. Shizune kaget dahsyat.

"INO?!" Katanya kaget.

"Selamat pagi Shizune. Minggu yang cerah ya" jawab Ino dengan nada anggun namun tegas.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" Sepertinya Shizune sama kagetnya dengan mantan pacarnya saat Itachi mengetahui Clarice adalah putri Tsunade.

"Hanya berubah sedikit" kata Ino santai.

"Baiklah baiklah. Akan ku telefon Tsunade sekarang" ujar Shizune yang kemudian menelefon Tsunade.

Tibatiba..

"Shizune! Kau tampak cantik hari ini! Ini bunga untukmu!" Ujar Itachi sambil menyerahkan buket bunga dengan really awkward.

"Oh ya, terimakasih. Apa maumu?" Kata Shizune ketus.

"Mereka ingin bertemu Tsunade.." Kata Itachi yang tak mau lagi bermain-main. Sasuke dan Clarice pun muncul dari belakang pintu. Ekspresi Sasuke berubah. Ia..terpesona?

Sasuke's POV

Bodoh Sasuke bodoh! Salah makan apasih?! Kenapa melihat Ino berubah penampilan seperti itu kau terpesona?! Bodoh!Bodoh! Sejak kapan aku begini?! Mudah-mudahan ekspresiku tak terlihat berubah.

Back to author's POV

"Shizune, bisa aku bertemu Tsunade sekarang?" Tanya Ino tak mempedulikan kedatangan 3 orang itu.

"Ya, ya, kau sudah ditunggu oleh Tsunade" kata Shizune.

Skip.

"Yang barusan itu siapa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kau naksir ya?" Goda Clarice.

"Tidak. Mana bisa aku naksir sama perempuan lain saat ini" kata Itachi.

"Alah. Itachi mengapa kau sangat aneh belakangan ini sih?" Kata Sasuke.

"Aku serius lil' bro. Aku tidak naksir dengan perempuan tadi" kata Itachi.

"Dia Ino" kata Sasuke.

"Apa?Ino? Bahkan aku tidak menyadarinya. Dia tambah cantik ya" ujar Clarice.

"Ino? Wahh.. Oh iya Clar, Ino kan penggemar beratnya Sasuke" kata Itachi.

"Iya? Waah.. Cocok tuh" kata Clarice.

"Ku bilang juga apa. C-o-c-o-k" ujar Itachi.

Mereka daritadi berbincang di ruang tamu Tsunade. Beginilah jika mau bertemu Tsunade sang Hokage.

"Oke, kalian bertiga boleh masuk&menemui Tsunade" ujar Shizune tiba-tiba.

Mereka bertigapun memasuki ruangan kerja atau ruangan penerima tamu di rumah Tsunade.

"Hai Sasuke, Itachi, dan kau..?"

"Clarice" ujar Clarice ramah.

"Kau anak baru yang masuk Ninja Academy ya?" Tanya Tsunade ramah.

"Ya" jawab Clarice tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Tsunade.. Apakah kau tahu tujuan Clarice ke Konoha?" Tanya Itachi tanpa basa-basi. Si polos yang akhirnya mengetahui ceritanya ini jadi geregetan.

"Mmm. Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya apa?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Dia ingin mencari ibunya" jawab Sasuke.

"Dan menurut informasi yang ku dapat.. Ibuku tinggal di Konoha dan bernama..Tsunade" tambah Clarice. Tsunade kaget.

"Apa?" Kata Tsunade.

"Kau merasa kehilangan anak semanis dia?" Kata Itachi. Sasuke selalu memaklumi ke centilan kakak laki-lakinya ini. Tanpa curiga.

"Mungkinkah kau.. Petunia?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Petunia? Nama tengahku memang Petunia" jawab Clarice dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Jadi kau ibuku?!" Pekik Clarice.

"Kau boleh memanggilku itu Clarice" kata Tsunade sambil memeluk Clarice. Tsunade menangis.

"Ayahmu James Smith?" Kata Tsunade masih dengar air mata dan pelukan.

"Tepat" jawab Clarice terharu.

"Kau tinggal disini mulai sekarang oke?"

"Oke Mom" jawab Clarice.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak bercerita bahwa ibumu bernama Tsunade?!" Pekik Sakura saat Clarice menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura, dikamar penginapannya. Sakura sedang membantu Clarice membereskan segala barang-barangnya. Clarice memang niatnya mau menetap di penginapan itu sampai menemukan ibunya. Dan tada! Dia sudah menemukan ibunya.

"Ya,maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak tahu 'Tsunade' adalah nama yg penting didaerah ini" jawab Clarice sambil menyapu kamar penginapannya. Ia ingin membantu bibi pemilik penginapan.

Dilain tempat..

"Clarice sangat lucu ya" ujar Itachi setibanya dirumah.

"Kau tidak menyukainya kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Ada guratan kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu" kata Itachi.

"Apa?"

"Kau ingat perempuan yang kutaksir pada pandangan pertama di Ichiraku Ramen? Kau ingat perempuan yang bertemu lagi denganku di Ichiraku Ramen? Kau ingat percakapanku dengan Jiraiya soal seorang perempuan? Kau ingat betapa geramnya aku saat Jiraiya menyamakannya dengan perempuan-perempuan bodoh?kau ingat juga soal makan es krim bersama?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Ya,aku ingat. Kau sudah menceritakannya waktu itu" jawab Sasuke.

"Kejadian-kejadian itu aku lewati dengan hanya satu perempuan" kata Itachi.

"Ohya? Aku kira banyak kejadian itu kau lewati dengan gadis yang berbeda-beda" kata Sasuke kaget. Jelas lah Sasuke kaget. Itachi loh seorang Itachi yang terkenal playboy.

"Dan kau tahu siapa perempuan itu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Jangan katakan dia..Clarice?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha terlihat wajar.

"Ya" ujar Itachi pendek.

Jadi..remaja laki-laki yang dekat dengan Clarice adalah Itachi:| bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Clarice dengan 2 laki-laki yang digilai wanita itu? Lalu, apakah misi Clarice menemukan ibunya selesai disini? Nantikan the next chapter!


End file.
